Naruto: A Lemon Collection
by LoverXmanga
Summary: Here you will find a collection of lemons suggested by you, please review with your suggestions and opinions. ADULTS ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

Lemons We want to see?  
_

Hey :)

I'm starting a story chain of lemons and want you opinions.

What couples do you want?

Please respond via reviews.

The lemons will be in this story so follow this.


	2. Sakura And Ino

Lemon 1: Sakura and Ino.

Warning. This is a lemon and contains detailed scenes of Yuri. You have been warned.

The Chunnin exams had proven both extremely difficult and even more embarrassing for the pink haired 13 year old Haruno Sakura.

First she had been utterly defeated in the forest of death, she had cut her hair, and had been pitied by everyone!

And now she was fighting her crush.

"FIGHT!" Hayate the proctor of the preliminaries leapt back with a cough and the two teenagers began an embarrassing and drawn out battle.

Sakura and Ino, two girls who had grown up together were now locked in this shameful spar.

"Mind transfer jutsu!" Ino shouted as she entered the beautiful pink haired ninjas mins and smirked with Sakura's mouth.

'I may as well have a look around billboard brows head while I'm in here. Blackmails fuuuuun' Ino began scouring around Sakura's head for any memories that she could use to get a couple of embarrassing moments out of.

What she found was more embarrassing for her.

"Ino-chan!" Ino came across two panting young girls sticky with sweat and each others juices, the pink haired girl had the blondes legs wrapped around her head.

"Sakura!" The lust filled look Ino saw on her own face was intoxicating, watching herself orgasm as her best friend performed these acts was getting her moist between the legs quite quickly.

Ino had come across Sakura's deepest desire, this part of a persons consciousness always kept simulations and memories of the victims one biggest need and desire, and she had found Sakura's.

"I'm cumming again Sakura!" Ino's eyes widened at what she was seeing... And she moaned at what she was feeling.

Ino dropped to her knees inside Sakura's head, the juices were running freely from her pussy and onto the floor below her.

'Oh my god! This is... Amazing' Ino had now replaced the simulation of herself and was being 'pleasured' by the Pinkette's warm juicy tongue.

Then everything went black.

Everybody on the outside of Sakura's Mindscape saw the pair of ninja both drop unconscious at the same time. Sakura clearly from exhaustion and if Ino's red face gave anything away, she had fainted in embarrassment.

Hours Later.

Sakura had a plan, a plan to get Ino, to fulfil her erotic desires with her crush.

After waking up before the platinum blonde she quickly realised they would be alone for a while, neither had serious injuries and had been transferred to the private Yamanaka suite in Konaha hospital.

She had waited for a while before swinging her legs over the side of her bed, her bare backside up to the back of her neck receiving a breeze when cool wind flowed from the open window and into her hospital gown.

Ino appeared to be still asleep so she slid into the small bed with her.

"Mm this is nice" Sakura whispered softly into Ino's neck as she wrapped her slender arms around her friend, intertwining her cold legs with hers.

Sakura simply lay there for a while, taking in Ino's sweet scent, it was intoxicating, she started to get wet, her juices soaking through the gown and onto Ino's soft backside. This small mess forced Sakura to remove her gown completely.

"Well this certainly isn't fair" Sakura straddled her crush and looked into her sleeping face, her gaze wondering downwards and stopping on Ino's wonderful curves and small cold nipples poking into her gown. "I'm all nude and your still covered up. Let's change that"

Sakura was drooling in list as she ripped the thin garment of Ino and was dripping wet at the sight of Ino's breast and hairless Virgin pussy.

Correction: dripping wet virgin pussy

Her most intimate area was almost oozing out her juices, she was clearly having a very sexual dream, Sakura wondered what she tasted like and went to lap up her juices when Ino made a noise.

"Mm Sakura-chan" she gasped and arched her back "right there... I'm going to... to... Ohmygod!"

Ino arched her back so much her sexual area was almost in Sakura's face when she let out a list filled scream and squirted her clear juices all over Sakura's neck, the juices ran all the way down Sakura's perky breasts and onto the bed. Sakura was speechless and Ino breathed heavily in her sleep.

"Just wow!" Sakura yelled as she dived right down to lap up all of the delicious juices on the bed, the taste itself was great but the smell and heat coming from Ino's pussy was amazing and it was drawing her in.

Sakura was a young woman, she may have had these urges for a while but had no chance to act on them, forget the big act she was nervous as her nose rubbed up and down Ino's slit as she breathed.

"Fuck it!" Sakura opened her mouth and began attacking Ino's wet pussy with her tongue, her work was sloppy and unpracticed but it was clearly working since Ino was arching her back and her legs were quivering.

Then she came again. Ino's back arched so violently that her eyes shot open and she screamed again, she law back down and sighed, only then did she notice she still felt her lovers tongue lapping away at her clit, looking down she saw a head of pink hair and a lustful pair of eyes looking into her own.

"Hey..." Sakura stopped her attack for now and looked into her crushes eyes.

Ino was in shock, her body was shaking after two orgasms, she was having very strong feelings of love and lust for the pinkette, she only uttered on phrase as she fell back onto her pillow.

"Don't stop! Please Sakura-chan!" This was all the hormonal Sakura needed. She had won.

"Oh believe me Ino-Chan, I won't ever stop" Sakura crawled up to Ino's face and kissed her deeply, the kiss was hot, sticky and extra arousing for the pair of 13 year olds.

Tongues wrapped around each other and Sakura's shaven pink pubic hair ticked Ino's wet pussy, this fueled Ino's arousal and she grabbed Sakura's firm ass to rub their clits together with aggressive movements.

"Wow! Ino your amazing!" Sakura broke the kiss and gasped into her lovers neck, she then began to bite the girls neck, leaving bruises all the way down her shoulder too.

"No Sakura! Your the greatest! I'm so sorry for being unpleasant to you all these years!" Into screamed as Sakura pushed two fingers inside of her.

Sakura only shushed her and carried on eating Ino's neck while pumping her digits into her.

Ino felt like she was in heaven but meanwhile felt useless, to remedy this she dig her nails into Sakura's butt cheeks, this gained a sharp gasp.

"Mm Ino-chan, touch my butt mooooore" Sakura was drooling on Ino's neck as she put in the third and fourth finger.

"W-where abouts Sakura-chan?" Ino was squeezing Sakura's butt and rubbing her finger over her asshole "here?"

Sakura tensed up at this, fortunately this went un-noticed by Ino.

"Urm, yeah sure Ino, do what you want" Sakura wasn't to sure she wanted Ino playing with her asshole but maybe it would feel good.

Sakura pulled her fingers out and crouched on the bed over Ino's confused face.

"C'mon Ino-Chan this angle will be much easier for you" Sakura said seductively as she edged her backside closer to Ino's mouth and nose, eventually Sakura wet nether regions were sloppily spreading juices on Ino's mouth, and her little pink butthole was being poked by Ino's nose. "Quickly before I change my mind"

Into let her tongue enter Sakura as she listened for her lovers laboured breathing, her pussy tasted great and she savoured the smell of it mixed with the asshole rubbing her nose.

Her hands were completely free, so with one she put three fingers into Sakura's pussy, the thumb of her other hand was stroking circles on the Pinkette's asshole, after savouring how warm it was she pushed the thumb inside.

Sakura's moans only grew with the added thumb, the sensation of her butt being teased was very strange but she easily got used to it.

"More Ino-Chan!" Sakura leant forward more, she couldn't hold herself up for much longer, her body was starting to feel like jelly with this pleasure.

Ino complied and dug her fingers and tongue into Sakura's pussy while exploring inside her butt with a finger and thumb, it was long before Sakura shook violently and sprayed all over Ino's face before collapsing forward onto the bed, her pussy dripping and her butt staying wide open.

Ino and Sakura stayed still for a while, Ino caressing any of her lovers body she could reach.

"I love you Sakura" Ino let the statement hang in the air for a few seconds before she noticed Sakura was fast asleep, completely nude, gaping butt in the air... Classy.

Sakura just smirked in her sleep. she had won.

That's Lemon number 1 done please review with suggestions and comments.


End file.
